marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Captain America Comics Vol 1 29
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** * Races and Species: * * Items: * * | StoryTitle2 = Carnival of Doom | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Harry Sahle | Inker2_1 = Harry Sahle | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = The Human Torch and Toro get an advertisement for a new show called "Ballet Gestapo" a play that mocks the Nazi regime. As they decide to check out the show a grenade is tossed into the window of their apartment. Flying out of their apartment, the two flaming heroes attempt to stop their attacker. But the man falls from the fire escape and is fatally injured. Questioning the dying man all they learn that he was ordered to try and keep the two heroes away from the ballet that night. The two decide to check it out as the play begins, a bunch of men dressed in devil costumes attack the actors portraying Adolf Hitler, Hermann Goering and Joseph Goebbels. When the Torch and Toro realize that the "devils" pitch forks are real and they are killing the actors on stage, they flame into action. The Nazi spies in the devil costumes give the two heroes a bit of a fight, however when the Torch burns away a rope on the scaffold, the trio of Nazi killers fatally fall to the stage, ending their threat. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** Races and Species: * * * | StoryTitle3 = Hoodlum | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = | Inker3_1 = | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = Typeset | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = | StoryTitle4 = The Case of the "Phantom Engineer" | Writer4_1 = Ray Cummings | Penciler4_1 = Syd Shores | Inker4_1 = Vince Alascia | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = Heading home from a furlough, Steve Rogers and James Barnes find themselves stuck on a lonely station along the Peconic & Western lines. They learn from the station attendant that not a lot of trains pass through this region because the tracks are supposedly haunted. Interested, Steve and James learn how about a mile of track is supposedly haunted by a ghost train that runs other trains off the track, and the legend of the Phantom Engineer who haunts the canyon pass. Just then, the supposed Phantom Engineer appears and warns them that he will wreck any trains that pass through the canyon that night and then flees. The attendant decides to call Peter Blankemann the district traffic manager about the warning. With a military train due to pass through at midnight, the locals protest the use of the rail line in order to spare the soldiers lives, however Blankemann refuses to believe in the existence of the Phantom Engineer and tells them that the trains will continue to run through the canyon pass. Suspicious of the goings on, Steve and James decide to investigate as Captain America and Bucky. Searching the canyon, they are attacked by what first appear to be hooded ghosts, but they soon learn that they are nothing more than Nazi spies dressed in luminescent robes. They realize that this is all a Nazi hoax in an attempt to stop the use of the rail line. They are soon met by Dora Thomas, whose father is the engineer of the train due to pass through the canyon and came to see what she can do to insure that her father passes through alive. While explanations are being exchanged, they are shocked to see the phantom train appear and ride the rails. However, when it does not turn down the curve of the track, they realize that it is merely a projection and rush up the side of the canyon. There Captain America and Bucky find a bunch more Nazi spies with a film projector. They learn from one of the spies that the wrecks are caused due to the rails being removed, completing the illusion. With no time to spare, the duo grab a rail car and race toward the speeding train in the hopes of stopping it before it hits the wrecked rails. The Phantom Engineer attempts to stop them, but Captain America fells the supposed ghost with a single punch and smashes open his mask, revealing him to be none other thna Peter Blankemann. With their foe defeated, the two heroes rush to the mouth of the canyon and manage to signal the train to stop before disaster can strike. With the train saved, Captain America and Bucky are thanked by the soldiers and are soon on their way back to their own camp... aboard the rail car, with Bucky worrying about getting trouble from Sgt. Duffy. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** Races and Species: * Items: * * | StoryTitle5 = The Case of the Headless Monster | Writer5_1 = Ray Cummings | Penciler5_1 = Syd Shores | Inker5_1 = Vince Alascia | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = In Pocano County, Pennsylvania, the night are subject acts of sabotage and murder caused by a massive headless monster. When the story reaches the press, it is read by Private Steve Rogers and James Barnes who decide to investigate the story as Captain America and Bucky. They track down the creature to Ramapo Hills and attack it, but it proves to be too strong for them. The creature knocks them aside and then strides into a cave where they soon hear cries for help. Inside, they find a deformed man crying for help. Coming to his aid they learn that his named is Jonathan Torgson and that he was captured and terrorized by the creature. They escort Torgson back to his home, and with no trace of the monster anywhere return home for the night, although Captain America suspects something strange about the man they just rescued. The next day, as Steve and James are put on dish duty, Sgt. Duffy shows them a front page story about the Headless Monster issuing a challenge to Captain America. Reading the story, Steve learns that the monster has challenged his alter ego to meet at the Playground amusement park for a battle to the death. That night, Captain America and Bucky go to the amusement part to face their challenger. There they witness an act of sabotage as the roller coaster car crashes. Suspecting that the Headless Monster could be hiding in the Tunnel of Love, the duo ride one of its boats into the ride. There they lose the Headless Monster in a hall of mirrors, and barely manage to escape from the tunnel when it lights on fire. Outside, they are greeted by a paper boy who tells them that Jonathan Torgson sent him to find the two heroes to tell them that he thinks the Headless Monster is after him again. Rushing to Torgson's house they find it empty. Searching around they find a secret passage way that opens to a massive cave with a pit of water below. They are knocked into the pit by the Headless Monster, but the two heroes use team work to pull themselves out. They then attack the Headless Monster, revealing that it is really Torgson in a massive exoskeleton. Torgson explains that he created the suit to get revenge on those who mocked his deformed appearance. Breaking free from Captain America, he climbs up on a ledge and throws himself from it and falls to his death, ending his tortured life. Back at camp, Steve and James are once more confronted by Sgt. Duffy who tells them of the news reports of Captain America's exploits. Duffy comments on how great Captain America is, giving the two soldiers a smile. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Races and Species: * Items: * * | Notes = This cover is quite similar to the cover from Sgt Fury and his Howling Commandos Vol 1 28. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}